


Ecstasy

by orphan_account



Series: Comic and Red are a mess [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Ecstasy - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Oh, Overstimulation, Past Drug Addiction, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smoking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahegao red, bottom red, but only because he worries, edge is kinda a dick, eheheh, honestly this is literally just recreational molly lots of fluff and good sex, im tryna think of any more tags, pretty much, red is such a fucking slut, this is my favourite thing ive ever written, uhh these tags make me cringeee, with an itsy bitsy smidge of angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do you and your boyfriend do when you both feel like shit? Slam a few recreational drugs obviously.Red has some molly laying around and Comic is more than happy to agree. Drugged up shenanigans ensue, declarations of love are made, things get passionate and heated...all in a public park.





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is my favourite thing ive ever written its so nasty
> 
> some of the stuff red and comic say or do is directly based of shit me and my friends have said or done while under the influence, and i wanted to write something for these two including recreational drugs, and i figured hey mdma is fun why not imagine red and comic with mdma??
> 
> just putting this out there, but im from the uk and idk if the slang is different in other places, so im very sorry if you dont understand some of the slang ive used here :)
> 
> "ahegao red" is my new favourite tag and i hate myself for it

“ **i feel like shit.”** Red stated out of nowhere. Comic looked up from his phone and at his soul mate leaning against his shoulder.

 

“huh. same.” He dead panned.

 

“ **wanna get fucked up?”** He hadn’t moved, still staring at the TV.

 

“thought you’d never ask.”

 

Red told him to stay put as he got up, going over to his coat he had thrown on the floor after coming home earlier. He stuck his hand in the pocket, and fished out a small clear bag containing white crystals. He held it up for Comic to see.

 

“ **molly?”**

 

“huh...” Comic blinked, staring at the bag then at Red. “i thought you meant pot or booze, but this works too.”

 

Red grinned slightly, sitting himself at the table as Comic followed. He poured the crystals onto the table and reached for his lighter to crush them into powder.

 

“ **how d’ya wanna do it?”**

 

“last time i snorted somethin’ i blacked out” Comic folded his arms and attempted to pout as Red chuckled at him.

 

“ **pills then. we got any of those capsule ones layin’ around?”** He sat back while Comic rummaged around the cupboards. **“i don’t think you’ve ever told me that story.”**

 

“uhh, that’s ‘cause there is no story. i got invited to a party just after i turned twenty one, everyone was doing a shit ton of stuff, i was goin’ through a shit time, so i was on a lotta shit. i dunno….i think i was stoned, someone was handing out pills, i still dunno what they were, then someone offered a line, obviously i was fucked up so i did it. i dunno what happened after, woke up a day later covered in trash, there was a ton of leaves stuck in my eye sockets and I had a cracked rib? i’m still surprised i didn’t dust honestly.” Comic shrugged, throwing the box of paracetamol at Red. Red snorted, trying to hold back his laughter, clutching his stomach.

 

“what’s so funny?”

 

“ **n-nothin’, just...i have almost the exact same story, ‘cept i was younger. think i was about fifteen or somthin’ like that.”** Red shrugged, opening several capsules, and tipping the paracetamol out.

 

“oh. that is pretty funny.” He came back, sitting in the chair next to Red, watching him scoop the crushed drug into the capsules. He managed to get six pills from the crushed crystals.

 

“so, you’re pretty good with this stuff.” He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little worried about Red.

 

“ **huh? oh yeah. well, i did a lot of shit just to get through each day back down there.”** He shrugged, and Comic stayed silent. **“you don’t need t’ worry, sweetheart, i’m fine.”**

 

“i know, it’s just...it hurts to think about how you weren’t fine. that sounds stupid, sorry.”

 

Red leaned forward, pulling the chair Comic was sitting on in front of him, and moved to sit on his lap, kissing him. Comic immediately relaxed at the feeling of the other’s weight on him, resting his hands at his pelvis. He squeaked softly in surprise as Red sat back and popped a pill into his mouth and then his own, sticking his red tongue out after swallowing, and he did the same.

 

Moving off Comic’s lap, Red put the remaining pills into the little bag, shoving it back into his pocket as he pulled his coat on.

 

“ **we should go out. our bros’ll kick our asses if they come home an’ we’re high.”**

 

“good idea,” Comic stood up stretching and grabbed his keys, following his partner out the door.

 

There was a warm orange glow outside, despite it being dark out already, the light from the street reflecting off the snow. They walked together in silence, enjoying each other’s company and light crunching of fresh snow under their feet. Comic smiled to himself when he realised Red was leading them to the park, knowing it was his favourite place to go at night. He moved closer, pulling Red’s arm out of his pocket so he could hold his hand, giggling softly as Red blushed at the contact.

 

Red immediately went over to the swings, pulling Comic along with him, feeling warm and happy holding his hand and seeing his soul mate grinning dumbly. Sitting next to each other on the swings, Red pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, offering one to the other.

 

“menthol?”

 

“ **yeah, i know you like ‘em.”** Red grinned proudly.

 

“aww, babe, you’re so good to me!” Comic swung absently as he took the lighter offered. “y’know, pap and edge are gonna smell it on us.”

 

Red shrugged, lighting his own smoke and taking a long drag. He didn’t really care what their brothers would think right now, his soul was fluttering happily in his chest at the sight of his partner smiling and swinging without a care in the world.

 

“hey, red.”

 

“ **mm?”** He watched as Comic dropped his finished cigarette and leaned upside down on his swing.

 

“don’t ya think the trees look so cool like this?”

 

Red blinked, feeling his cheek bones grow hot. He couldn’t help but think about how _adorable_ his soul mate looked right now.

 

“ **y-yeah, so cool.”**

 

Comic sat back upright and began swinging happily, enthralled by the glittering of the snow around them. Red grinned, taking a last drag of his smoke and stamping it out on the ground.

 

“ **babe, look at me a sec.”** Comic did so, and Red’s grin grew wider, snickering to himself.

 

“what’s funny?” Comic pouted and folded his arms childishly.

 

Taking out his phone, Red quickly snapped a picture and showed it to Comic. His eye lights were large and hazy compared to the small dots they usually were. His face flushed lightly in embarrassment as he looked up, squinting at his mate and frowning.

 

“yours are still normal. that’s not fair.”

 

“ **eh, i’m startin’ to feel it. i prob’ly just got a higher tolerance, give it five minutes.”**

 

They sat quietly, holding hands between their swings, Red smiling affectionately as Comic snickered to himself over a bottle that apparently looked like a duck stuck in the snow. Red frowned and huffed softly, feeling is jaw clench involuntarily. Not what he wanted. Though he wasn’t bothered about it for long when Comic turned his attention back to him, making his soul flutter and flip in joy. They both jumped as Red’s phone suddenly rang, and Comic laughed watching him fumble with getting it out.

 

“ **ah shit...it’s my bro”** He breathed deeply, un-clenching his jaw to speak properly, and tapped answer, putting it on loudspeaker. **“’sup, boss.”**

 

“ _ **Where are you two right now? You never said you were going out today.”**_

 

 _oof, he sounds annoyed._ Comic thought to himself and squeezed Red’s hand. Red grinned in response.

 

“ **oh sorry ‘bout that, we’re...out with a friend.”** Comic had to cover his mouth, figuring out where Red was going with it.

 

“ _ **And who is that?”**_

 

“ **her name’s molly. not sure if you met her, she’s real fun.”**

 

Comic tried, he really did, but burst out laughing, gripping the swing chain with one hand and his stomach with the other, tears of laughter rolling down his cheek bones. Red bit his tongue to control his own laughter, his soul feeling about to burst with euphoria at the sight of his soul mate experiencing such joy.

 

“ _ **...What’s that?”**_

 

“ **o-oh...molly just told a really bad joke, y’know how much com loves those”** The tone of Edge’s voice told Red he didn’t believe him, but Red didn’t have it in him to care right now.

 

“ **okay, we’ll be home late, don’t wait up, gotta go, bye!”** He quickly hung up, not worrying how Edge would yell at him for it later, and burst into laughter along with his soul mate.

 

Comic fell off his swing with a soft _oof_ and going back to giggling when Red sat down next to him in the snow. He reached for Comic’s hand, holding it happily as their laughter died down, and they both looked into each other’s wide eye lights, glowing brighter than normal, illuminating each other’s faces with soft white and red glows.

 

“ **sweetheart?”**

 

“yeah?”

 

“ **i love you.”**

 

“i love you, too-”

 

“ **no, i _love_ you. i really really _really_ love you. i love you so much. you’re the only thing that matters to me in the world, you’re all i think about all the time. you’re beautiful, amazing, kind, sweet, perfect. i love you more than anything. i love you so much words cant do it justice. i can’t express how much i love you enough.”**

 

“r-red...” Comic started to cry, feeling the genuine warmth and love radiating from his mate in front of him. He threw himself at Red, knocking them both backwards, and climbed on top, leaning down and kissing him. He made sure to express the same love and adoration through his actions.

 

“ **you make me so happy. you help me feel safe and you remind me the world isn’t always dark and cold. you’re my light and warmth. i love you so much, i’m so happy, i love you, i love you, i love you.”** Red clung to Comic, holding him tightly.

 

Their souls began to glow together in unison, the drug intensifying their magic as well as their emotions. They shuddered in each other’s arms, sensitive to the touches, they stayed like that for a while with Red occasionally peppering kisses over Comic’s face and vice versa whenever the other needed movement.

 

“babe.” Comic mumbled after a while.

 

“ **yeah?”**

 

“my jaw hurts.”

 

“ **i can fix that.”** Red grinned, holding Comic’s face in his hands and ran his tongue along his jaw bone slowly, earning him a shudder at the sensitivity from the drug.

 

“hnn, red...” He whined softly.

 

“ **you ever fucked on ecstasy before?”** He really hoped the answer was no, he wanted to be the one Comic experienced it with. He knew they hadn’t since they’ve been together, but had no idea what Comic had or hadn’t done in his youth.

 

“nah, don’t think so.” He shuddered against the other. Red groaned happily.

 

“ **oh, sweetheart, you’re gonna love it”** He licked along Comic’s jaw again and down his neck, making him tangle his fingers in the fur of his coat and shiver with a low groan. Red pulled back a little, thinking they should swap places, figuring his mate might be a bit too sensitive to be on the receiving end, for the first time anyway.

 

“ **mm, you should fuck me this time.”** He felt himself shudder, his soul fluttering in excitement at the thought. **“you’ve not done it before, an’ i’ve never been the one fucked high before. it’ll be good, trust me, babe.”**

 

“you sure?” Comic blinked dumbly hearing Red actually _offer_ to bottom for once.

 

“ **i wouldn’t’a said it if i wasn’t.”** He grinned widely.

 

His eye sockets widened when Comic suddenly pinned him down with a low growl. He hadn’t expected this reaction. He was caught off guard and heard himself groan as his back hit the ground hard.

 

“h-here?” Comic panted softly against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Red groaned, he wanted to say yes he didn’t care, he wanted to feel his soul mate, right here, right now, but he didn’t.

 

“ **uhh i dunno. can’t really go home, and here’s a bit...open.”**

 

“what about the forest?” Red nodded quickly, he really didn’t care. He had gotten himself worked up and he just needed his soul mate now.

 

Red held onto Comic and teleported them to the forest on the edge of the park, not quite trusting Comic to be able to control his magic enough to teleport himself. Landing against a tree, Comic immediately pressed Red against it, kissing him sloppily, both skeletons uncaring of the saliva running down their chins. Panting heatedly, Red pulled back slightly.

 

“ **s’good, r-right? feels good.”**

 

“ye-yeah, fuck, yeah.” Comic leaned forward, biting Red’s neck lightly and pressing his knee between his legs simultaneously. “can’t wait to feel you, you need it already, huh?”

 

Red gasped softly, the friction Comic’s knee gave him already so intense. Feeling his body respond immediately and growing hot, he tried to grind himself on the knee, but Comic’s pinning him to the tree made it difficult – which just frustrated him.

 

“ **yeah, yes, i need it. you’re so good, please.”** He didn’t care about having to beg, he felt too sensitive and hot, every touch feeling so intense and making his head spin.

 

Comic moaned softly, the sweet sound of Red’s begging making him go crazy. He couldn’t help himself, slipping his hand down Red’s pants he whined into his neck, nipping and lapping at the bone.

 

“shit, you’re so fucking wet already.” Comic’s soul felt like it was flipping in his rib cage, he was so excited. Everything felt so good, so intense, and he was losing his mind.

 

“ **mmn...f-feels so good. please please please….”** Red’s legs felt weak, and he let out a sudden choked cry when his mate rubbed his thumb over his clit and agonisingly slowly pushed two fingers into his dripping cunt. His eye lights shifted into large dilated hearts.

 

It felt so intense, his hips jerking with his sensitivity. He knew it would be intense, but he had no idea it would be like this on the receiving end. He wasn’t a virgin by any means, but stars if he didn’t feel like one right now. Every touch felt so new, so good, like he could come any second with just a few touches. He felt his knees buckle, but Comic held him up, pumping his fingers inside him with a little more force. That was enough for Red. He saw stars and screamed his lover’s name as he orgasmed, his body jerking harshly against Comic. He clung to his soul mate, trembling and sobbing from over stimulation, everything feeling too much, too good, as Comic teasingly kept moving his fingers.

 

“ **a-hn, b-babe ple-ah-ase, so good, so good, ffffuuck, g-gimme a sec, please, shittt...”** Red tears slipped from his eye sockets, he was sobbing at his lover and clinging to his jacket for dear life. Comic slowly removed his hand from his pants and pushed his fingers into Red’s mouth, earning him a sweet and muffled shocked noise.

 

“shh, darlin’, we don’t want anyone comin’ to investigate all the noise now, do we?” He barely held back his own aroused noises at the sight of his soul mate looking so completely wrecked having come after just a few touches.

 

Red’s eye sockets were wide, his face flushed, with saliva dripping from his chin as he sucked his lover’s fingers in his mouth. Comic shuddered, nearly coming in his pants at the sight. Red focused his energy on calming himself down for a second after possibly the best orgasm he’s ever experienced.

 

“you okay?” Comic pulled his hand back, looking a little worried, holding Red’s body up.

 

“ **y-yeah, i just didn’t expect it to be so intense, just...gimme a second, and you can fuck me.”**

 

“i love you so much.” He peppered kisses over Red’s flushed face, letting him catch his breath.

 

“ **okay, ‘m good now.”** Red moved his hand to rub Comic through his shorts with a lazy grin as the latter gasped and jerked his hips into the touch. **“you’re gonna feel so good, sweetheart.”**

 

He pressed forward to kiss Comic and quickly shimmied out of his pants, making a surprised noise when Comic suddenly lifted him with his legs around his waist and the tree against his back acting as a wall. Red panted in anticipation, desperate to feel Comic inside him, stretching him almost painfully. He wanted to be fucked raw.

 

“ **fuck fuck fuck, come on, give it to me.”** Red almost begged for it, but managed to control himself.

 

Comic’s breath hitched slightly, loving when Red demanded he give him what he wants.

 

"you're such a brat. i love it." He pushed Red’s sweater up with one hand, the other digging his phalanges into his soft red thigh, and leaned forward, running his tongue along his ribs and up his sternum, slowly pressing just the tip of his aching dick into him.

 

Red let out a choked low moan, his legs trembling from feeling just Comic’s tip. He desperately tried to push himself down, his sensitive cunt begging him to be filled, but couldn’t, Comic was holding him firmly in place.

 

“ **w-why’d you stop?!”** He whined pathetically.

 

Comic whimpered softly, pressing his face into Red’s chest and breathing hard, his phalanges digging into Red’s thigh painfully, forcing the latter to shiver and squeeze around him.

 

“f-ffuuuck, w-wait a s-sec… feels so good… t-too much, just n-need a sec.” He sobbed brokenly, clinging to his soul mate to calm himself.

 

“ **hhn…okay...h-hurry.”**

 

Slowly, Comic pushed himself further, the slow pace agonising for Red who was desperately trying to push his hips down, whining and mewling as each inch filled him. Red held Comic’s skull against his ribs, his other hand clawing at the back of the other’s jacket. They both stopped, the only sounds each of them hearing being their own heavy breaths and the thrumming of their souls. The feelings so overwhelming.

 

Red let out a high pitched whine as Comic slowly started to move, his heart shaped eye lights unfocused and mismatched, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and not even trying to stop his noises. Comic moaned, lightly biting one of Red’s ribs and grunting as he almost pulled out, and snapped his hips back up with as much force as he could muster.

 

Red cried out, clinging to his lover, the overwhelming sensations and the almost painful feeling of Comic erratically pounding into him almost too much for his drug addled mind to handle. He squeezed his eye sockets shut, tears still rolling down his face, it felt so good, so intense, so overwhelming. He had never felt anything like this before, it was too much.

 

“ **ahhnmmfffuuuck, s-sa-a-a-aaaaaans!”** He sobbed pathetically, his body jerking, coming again on only the third thrust from Comic.

 

Comic cried into Red’s chest, his hips stuttering as he felt Red tighten around him. He managed to look up at him and it took all his self control to not slam into Red and come instantly. Red looked wrecked; tear tracks down his face, mismatched eye lights, sweaty, tongue hanging out, and drooling, his ribs heaving with each breath. The noises and incoherent babbling coming from him was almost too much for Comic, knowing it was his doing, only he could make Red lose himself like this.

 

“ **hhnn, d-don’t c-c-cum in m-me-aah~”** Red barely managed the string of coherent words, his body trembling and spasming from the over stimulation.

 

Comic tried, he honestly did, it’s just that his soul mate looked and sounded so fucking wrecked, he felt too good. The sensations were overwhelming and Comic’s hips jerked up into Red once more hard, sobbing as he came, bottomed out inside Red, who just whined pathetically, his body shaking and clenching around his mate at the sensation.

 

“ **ffffuuuuuuuuck”** Red swore he went blind for a second, struggling to catch his breath as he slumped against his mate. **“t-told you not to c-cum...”**

 

“sh-shit, m’sorry...i t-tried.”

 

“ **...s’fine...put me d-down, please?”**

 

Comic slowly lowered him to the ground, and looked away sheepishly as Red ran his phalanges over his thoroughly fucked cunt, grimacing seeing his soul mate’s cum on his fingers.

 

“want me to clean it up?” He smirked playfully.

 

“ **ugh, no thanks. don’t think i can take any more for a bit, that was too much.”** Red sighed, figuring the best he could do was just put his pants back on and hope for the best.

 

“oh...sorry.”

 

“ **i don’t mean it badly.”** He grinned, getting up shakily to be eye level with Comic. **“that was the best sex i’ve ever had. you made me feel like fucking virgin. we should go now before someone comes.”**

 

“again. heh.” Comic snickered to himself, enjoying the deep blush Red still had.

 

“ _Yeah, it came from over this way.”_

 

Both Red and Comic jumped at the voice. Panicking, Red grabbed the other’s arm and teleported them both, appearing outside their house. Comic cocked a brow bone.

 

“you sure have a lot of energy today. you’d normally be on the floor by now.”

 

“ **you remember we took ecstasy, right? that gives you energy?”** Red grinned lazily.

 

“oh...yeah i forgot, here i thought i was actually feelin’ good.” Comic pouted childishly, making Red laugh. “uhh, what if Edge and Pap are still up?”

 

“ **hm,”** Red checked his phone and shrugged. **“we should be fine. how do i look?”** He winked playfully.

 

“uhh, like you’re absolutely pingin' off your face and just got thoroughly fucked in the woods.” Comic grinned, enjoying teasing Red.

 

Rolling his eye lights, Red opened the door and turned the light on and froze, causing Comic to walk into him.

 

“woah, hey what’s u-ohh shit...” Comic also froze, seeing Edge sat across from them.

 

“’ **Oh shit’ indeed. It’s one-thirty in the morning. Where the hell have you two been?”** He sat back and crossed his legs, waiting for an answer.

 

“we….uh, we were at the park, with molly, like we said.” He really hoped he sounded convincing. He probably didn’t. Red hadn’t moved.

 

“ **What have you got to say, brother?”** He narrowed his eyes at Red who shivered and hid in his coat, looking very small.

 

“ **w-what he said...”** Definitely not convincing.

 

“ **Oh really? Then why are your eyes that big? And bright?”** Seeing the two small skeletons look extremely awkward and receiving no answer, Edge continued. **“I’m not an idiot. I know ‘molly’ is a name for ecstasy. You’re both high, aren’t you?”**

 

Edge sounded angry, but Comic could tell there was no real anger behind his words, only worry.

 

“...sorry.” Comic looked away, looking equally as small as Red.

 

“ **Well?”** He turned to his brother, growing frustrated when he received no answer. **“What the fuck, Sans?! You promised you put this shit behind you, look at you, you’re a mess!”**

 

“woah, edge, calm down. it’s not like that.” Comic flinched as Edge glared at him.

 

“ **I expected better from you, Comic.”**

 

 _wow, ok, ouch._ Comic thought to himself and frowned, instinctively moving closer to Red who was trembling, thought he couldn’t tell if it was from anger or fear or both.

 

" **...don't speak to him like that...** **”** Red’s voice was small and anxious.

 

“ **What was that?”**

 

“ **i said...don't fucking speak to him like that. it was for fun.** **y’know...fun? that thing people have but you wouldn’t know about fun would ya?”** He spoke louder, and Comic shivered as Red looked up, his eye lights out.

 

“you know what? we’re not doing this right now, see ya.” Comic grabbed Red and teleported them to their room.

 

Red pulled away from him with a growl and punched the wall, hard, leaving a dent and a nice crack going up to the ceiling. Comic moved behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kissed his cheek. He smiled feeling all the tension leave Red’s body as he relaxed in his soul mate’s arms,

 

“ **thanks...”**

 

“no prob. he was only worried, but he was bein’ an ass about it.”

 

Turning in Comic’s arms, Red smiled happily again and Comic peppered his face with playful kisses. Red’s smile changed to a grin as he pulled the pills from his pocket.

 

“ **it’s been a few hours. wanna take another to spite him? i might even fuck _you_ this time~” **Comic shuddered and blushed but matched Red’s grin.

 

“well, if you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh thanks for reading as always!!


End file.
